Vivre son rêve
by 59Kev150
Summary: Krystalle Lyne lycéenne de dix sept ans est une fan de Vampire Diaries. Elle donnerai tout pour vivre une vie de vampire dans l'univers de la série. Le problème c'est que maintenant ce n'ai plus un rêve... . Amour, aventure,humour tous cela réunie dans cette fiction alors n'attendez plus et mettez vous à lire
1. Prologue: L'arrivée

A tous ce qui liront cette histoire, ou plutôt mon histoire à moi Krystalle Lyne lycéenne.

Je vous préviens accrochez-vous, car ce qui vas suivre en surprendra nombres d'entre vous.

Tout d'abord commençons par le début, Je m'appelle Krystalle Lyne, j'ai dix-sept ans, je suis rousse aux longs cheveux bouclé au point que cela ressemble davantage à une crinière.

Je ne suis pas très grande environs un mètre soixante-dix, j'ai des yeux vairons, en effet, j'ai un œil bleue tandis que l'autre est vert, des formes là où il faut, je ne veux pas davantage approfondir cet aspect de moi-même car je n'aime pas parler de cette partie de mon corps.

Je suis fille unique pour plus grand malheur. Et oui, tout le monde pensent que c'est le pied d'être enfant unique, et bien changeaient d'opinion je m'explique :

Etre fille unique signifie subir la constante surveillance de tes parent aucun compagnon d'infortune en cas de problèmes, personnes avec qui s'amusaient une fois rentrer du bahut, ext ext.

Je suis sûr d'un fait après ce brève exposé des galères de fille unique, certains ont déjà changeaient d'avis.

Pour finir cette petite présentation parlons de mon entourage, en premier lieu, il y a mes parent Christopher et Rose Lyne tous deux âgées de quarante ans.

Ils sont toujours souriant, garde leur joie de vivre quoique qu'il arrive.

Ma mère a de courts cheveux blonds et des yeux vairons dont j'ai hérité, mon père quant-à-lui est roux cheveux bouclés avec des yeux marrons, une stature imposante et un sourire affiché non-stop. Ensuite je n'ai que deux amis des faux jumeaux de dix-sept ans qui s'appellent Lou et Eden Rock, leur caractère est opposé mais leur ressemblance physique est troublante.

En effet ils sont tous les deux blond aux yeux marron. Lou est une fille dynamique qui reste jamais en place sur qui on peut compter tandis que Eden est un paresseux et n'aime que prendre son temps même trop dans certain cas mais une mais il a une grande qualité principalement : une loyauté sans faille

Tous les trois nous partageons la même passion pour une série télévisée : the vampire diaries. Une série où l'ont voit évolué des vampires, des humains devenue vampire comme l'héroïne : Elena Gilbert qui est également une double,

des chasseurs de vampires comme son frère Jeremy, des sorcière comme son amie Bonnie ou encore des loup garou comme Tyler Lockwood même des hybride comme l'originel Klaus Michaelson mi loup mi vampire . Nous voyons donc la vie d'Elena est ses péripéties tumultueuses notamment son triangle amoureux quelle forme avec Damon et Stefan Salvatoré tous les deux dingues d'elle.

Dans les saisons il y a toujours un méchant principal actuellement c'est Silas un vampire très puissant, également double de Stefan. Il y a d'ailleurs était récemment vaincus. Donc mes amis et moi ne loupons pas un seul épisode et justement il y en a un maintenant et mes amis devraient bientôt arrivaient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnette de la maison Lyne retentit. Krystalle se dépêcha d'ouvrir et deux silhouettes semblables entrèrent dans la maison.

-Krystalle vite vite ça va commencer déclara une voix fluette avant de courir à travers la maison.

Krystalle et Eden regardèrent le dos de Lou et se dirent qu'elle ne changerait plus.

-Merci de nous accueillir afin que l'on puisse regarder notre épisode madame Lyne s'exclama Eden en apercevant la mère de Krystalle.

- Allons Eden pas autant de formalitées entre nous, allez rejoindre ta sœur sur le canapé ça va débutait . Eden et Krystalle dépassèrent Rose Lyne et s'installèrent au côté de Lou pour suivre l'épisode.

Cinquante minutes plus tard

Les amis de Krystalle quittèrent la maison des Lyne avec plein d'image de vampire et de loup garou se battant en tête. Krystalle n'étant pas encore couchée observée le ciel quand une étoile filante fit son apparition en un flash scintillant, Krystalle se dit qu'elle aimerait être un vampire, bâtissant sa vie d'immortel à Mystic Falls. Elle se leva et partie se coucher.

Le lendemain Krystalle se leva et première surprise elle était sur une route mais une surprise plus grande encore la laissa bouche bée et pour cause un panneau signalé qu'on entrait à Mystic Falls


	2. Impossible!

Krystalle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle devait rêver ! C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait être à Mystic Falls, pour la simple et bonne raison que cette ville n'existait que dans Vampire Diaries. Et donc, la seule conclusion possible était qu'elle était en plein rêve. « Il faut j'en sois certaine » se dit-elle en marchant vers la route et se positionna au centre. Puis elle se mit en position tailleur pour attendre l'arrivée d'une voiture.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Krystalle vit au loin une voiture s'engager sur la route. Elle se releva et se prépara à intercepter le véhicule. Plus elle voyait la voiture se rapprocher plus elle se répétait qu'elle allait s'arrêter. En effet la voiture s'arrêta … après l'avoir percuté de plein fouet.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années sorti de sa voiture et se précipita vers notre héroïne.

- Mademoiselle vous allez bien ? Pardonnez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu.

Krystalle le regarda ou plutôt regarda son cou d'une manière suggestive. Elle n'y croyait pas, ce n'était pas possible ! Son rêve serait-il la réalité ? Elle regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux.

- J'espère que vous savez courir vite.

L'Homme se dit que cette jeune fille était folle, oui, follement attirante. Il lui fait un joli sourire

- Oh oui, j'étais le meilleur dans mon université, mais j'ai dû perdre en vitesse puisque c'était il y a plus de dix ans maintenant.

Krystalle était de plus en plus tentée de plonger ses canines dans son cou juste pour voir la peur dans les yeux de ce pervers.

- Je vous conseille de courir maintenant.

Le pervers lui fit un sourire encore plus hideux que le précèdent.

- Pourquoi voudrais-je courir loin d'une lionne comme vous ?

Krystalle le regarda d'un air désolé.

- Pour ça, dit- elle laissant couler une larme couler sur sa joue, avant de plonger ses canines dans le cou de sa victime.

Elle allait le vider de son sang lorsque-une force surhumaine la fit voler

- Ma chérie on ne doit pas tuer, même si tu en meurs d'envie.

Krystalle regarde cette sublime créature blonde du nom de Lexie Branson hypnotiser l'homme pour qu'il quitte cette route. Il faut je fasse comme si je ne connaissais rien de cette série.

- Qu'ai-je fais ? Je suis un vrai monstre ! J'allais tuer cet homme sans le moindre remords. Qu'est-ce que je suis ? dit-elle en fixant droit dans les yeux Lexie

- Tout d'abord comment t'appelles- tu ? Moi, je suis Lexie j'ai vingt et un ans, je suis comme toi, dit-elle en la fixant de ses yeux marrons

Krystalle lui fit un sourire.

- Je m'appelle Krystalle Lyne j'ai dix- sept ans. Ça veut dire quoi « comme moi » ? Demanda Krystalle

Elle regarda Lexie, se demandant comment Lexie allait lui annoncer qu'elle était une suceuse de sang appelée également vampire.

-Comment te le dire d'une manière douce ? commença Lexie. Disons que tu incarnes la beauté Vampirique, tu sais ces créatures au sens dix fois plus développés, ces êtres plus forts, plus rapides et tout et tout, finit elle.

Krystalle se surprit à rougir au compliment de la jolie blonde.

- Si je comprends bien, je suis un vampire assoiffé de sang, tuant tout être humain à porter de canine donc tueuse en série, au moins je sais j'aurai un job pour mon avenir… déclara Krystalle

Lexie rigola franchement aux propos de cette jolie rousse aux yeux spectaculaires

- J'étais venue une semaine avant l'anniversaire de mon ami Stefan lui faire une surprise en lui montrant ma bague du jour. Mais je peux toujours lui faire la surprise à son anniversaire et t'apprendre à te contrôler toute cette semaine. D'ailleurs comment cela se fais que tu possèdes une bague aussi ? demanda Lexie.

Krystalle cherchait quelque chose à lui répondre pour lui expliquer qu'elle possédait une bague.

Elle se demanda quoi répondre puis elle opta pour un mensonge lui venant naturellement à l'esprit

- Hier je faisais du camping, seule, dehors car je m'étais disputée avec mes parents. Et le lendemain je me suis réveillée ici en tant que Vampire et avec cette nouvelle bague qui est affreuse soit dit en passant. Celui qui m'a fait ça, aurait pu au moins avoir bon goût. Et pour la semaine de contrôle je veux bien, finit Krystalle

Lexie lui fit un sourire compatissant.

- Je suis désolée, je crains que tu ne puisses plus voir ta famille étant donné ton nouveau statut. Tu devrais allais leur dire au revoir. Tu habites où, d'ailleurs ?

Krystalle réfléchit à toute vitesse à ce qu'elle pouvait bien répondre et elle répondit la seule ville qui lui passa par la tête.

- A la Nouvelle Orléan.

- Ca tombe bien je vais pouvoir mon petit ami une journée entière.

Quelque heures plus tard nous trouvons Lexi et Krystalle dans un café à Beacon Hill en pleine discussion

- Bon Krystalle je vais commencer ton apprentissage sur les capacités des Vampires. Comme ça tu pourras en maîtriser tous les aspects.

Krystalle fixa Lexie et attendit la suite qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

-Première leçon : Ne jamais faire taire son humanité.

Deuxième leçon : l'hypnose

Troisième leçon : Se nourrir exclusivement d'animaux pour éviter un débordement comme ce matin

Pour la première leçon je ne te dirai qu'une chose sois forte ne laisses jamais tes émotions prendre le dessus.

Pour la deuxième leçon tu vas pratiquer l'hypnose sur ce serveur mignon là-bas, dit Lexie en pointant un serveur se trouvant de table plus loin.

Krystalle ne sut pas pourquoi son ventre se tordit à la notion de mignon pour qualifier le serveur

-Et comment je fais- moi pour l'hypnose ?, demanda Krystalle

-Tu le fixe droit dans les yeux et tu te concentre puis tu lui dis exactement ce que tu veux, dit Lexie avant d'appeler le serveur.

Krystalle se concentra le fixa dans les yeux et s'exclama

- On vat partir sans payer. Le serveur les regarda et s'écria

-Patron, elles ne veulent pas payer !.

Lexie arrangea vite la situation, en pratiquant l'hypnose à la fois sur le serveur et le patron. Elles partirent donc du café en payant sans histoires.

Krystalle tenta d'hypnotiser chaque passant jusqu'à ce qu'elle y arrive au premier essai.

A la tomber de la nuit vers vingt et une heure Lexie décida qu'il était temps d'apprendre à chasser comme un vampire.

Pour cela elle et Krystalle se rendirent dans une forêt abritant beaucoup d'animaux sauvages.

Lexie lui appris la base des trois C.C.C pour Courir, Chasser et Croquer.

- Là, murmura Lexie en désignant un cerf en train de brouter l'herbe.

A la vue du cerf les sens de Krystalle se mirent en éveils. Lexie pensa de Krystalle qu'elle était diablement sexy et terrifiante quand elle vit les veines en dessous des yeux de Krystalle.

Krystalle fonda sur sa proie la clouant au sol avec sa vitesse et planta ses crocs dedans bien vite rejoints par les crocs de Lexie.

Vers deux heures du matin Krystalle reçu un appel mais pas de n'importe qui des jumeaux. Elle s'empressa de décrocher.

-Allo

- Krystalle Lyne qu'est-ce que tu fous dans notre série télévisée bordel ?, explique moi cela tout de suite s'écria une voix qu'elle identifia comme celle de Lou

-Lou c'est toi je croyais plus jamais entendre une de vos voix et je ne sais pas c'est inexplicable je me suis retrouvé à Mystic Falls et puis j'ai rencontrais Lexie et …

-Oui on sait ce qui se passe après, annonça Eden Rock le frère de Lou. On l'a vue dans l'épisode un de la saison 1 de Vampire Diaries puisque les producteurs ont annonçais une refonte total mais imagine notre surprise quand on a vu notre Krystalle se lançais à crocs perdue dans le coup de cet homme c'était dément et ta relation avec Lexie est géniale

-Mais je suis énervais que ce ne sois pas moi qui était transférait je vais tout faire pour te rejoindre, continua la voix de Lou

- Quant-à-moi je suivrai vos déboires avec du pop- corn. Et on va appeler toujours à la même heure bye, dit Eden avant de raccrocher sans laisser le temps à Lou de répondre.


	3. La Nouvelle Orléans

Lexie et moi allions bientôt arriver à la Nouvelle Orléans. J'étais stressée car, je devais me créer des parents sans que Lexie me vois. De deux il fallait trouver des personnes inconnues sans problèmes. De trois je n'avais aucune idée pour réussir le petit un et le petit deux.

Il était une heure cinquante-neuf, demain nous arriverons à la Nouvelle Orléans et je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire quand mon portable se mit à sonner. Je me mit en sourire en voyant le nom des jumeaux je décroche et comme hier ce fut la voix de Lou que j'entendis en premier

- Bordel j'en reviens qu'est ce qui ta pris de dire que tes parents habitaient à la Nouvelle Orléans ?

-Parles moins fort s'il te plait Lou Lexie n'ai qu'à un kilomètre, chuchota Krystalle mais tu as raison faut j'implante des souvenirs chez une famille et les faire oublier après c'est lamentable comme plan, finit Krystalle

-En même temps, c'est simple : un : Tu sonnes chez quelqu'un, deux : Tu mors chaque membres 3 : Tu implantes les souvenirs et 4 : Tu retournes avec Lexie les voir comme si de rien n'était et le tour et joué facile nan, s'exclama la voix d'Eden

- Pourquoi tu veux que je les morde ce n'est pas nécessaire à l'hypnose, dit Krystalle

- Certes mais sa serait cool et classe à l'écran, d'ailleurs tu sais que pour la refonte il y a un épisode chaque jour répondirent ensemble les jumeaux.

Krystalle entendit des pas lointain se rapprochant d'elle ce qui précipita la fin de l'appel avec les jumeaux. Quelques minutes plus tard Lexie rejoignis Krystalle avec un cerf dans chaque main

-Notre déjeunée, s'exclama d'une voix enjouée Lexie

Krystalle regarda les cerfs puis Lexie et fit un sourire

- Tu es au courant qu'il n'ait que deux heures quinze du matin.

-Oui je sais mais j'avais faim et je me suis dit que sa nous feraient pas de mal de manger avant de reprendre la roue il nous reste que six heures de route, dit Lexie avant de croquer la chaire appétissante qu'offrait le cerf dans sa main droite

Krystalle se jeta sur l'autre cerf sans ménagement et le vida de tout son sang en un temps record. Krystalle attendit que Lexie finisse avant de prendre la parole une nouvelle fois

- Au fait tu sais que tuait tous ses cerfs vas attirer l'attention

- Au ne t'en fais pas je me suis renseignée, sache qu'à Beacon Hill un puma attaque tous ce qu'il bouge alors on est couvert répondit Lexie avant de reprendre la route direction la Nouvelle Orléans.

Elles arrivèrent six heures trente plus tard, il était huit heures quarante- cinq. Elles marchèrent tranquillement dans la rue jusqu'à ce que Lexie partie pour une obscure raison. Voir son compagnon Lee, vampire créait par Lexie pour que leur amour soit éternel. Krystalle en profita donc et partit en direction d'une maison éloignée. Elle trouva ce qu'elle voulait dix minutes après. En effet une maison en soit banal : une dizaine de chèvres sur le côté, d'ailleurs un homme leur donnait à manger. C'est pour cela que Krystalle se précipita derrière lui et attendit.

Quand il se retourna, l'homme en question, là regarda suspicieusement

-Que me voulez-vous ?

Krystalle le fixa et se concentra, ses yeux vairons s'illuminèrent légèrement

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, comment vous appelez vous ?, demanda Krystalle

L'homme répondit d'une manière robotique

- Je m'appelle Erik Bronwater.

Krystalle se concentra davantage pour ne pas perdre son emprise

- Où est votre femme ?

-Ma femme est morte, répondit l'homme d'une voix neutre qui fit froid dans le dos à Krystalle

-Très bien dorénavant, vous vous appelez Erik Lyne, je suis votre fille, votre femme est morte, elle est morte à cause d'une attaque de vos chèvres. Maintenant rentrez chez vous et invitait moi à entrer, déclara Krystalle.

Une fois tous les détails réglé elle sortit de chez con « père », elle fixa les alentour puis les chèvres et quelque minutes plus tard il ne restait qu'une chèvre.

Quelque heures plus tard, nous retrouvons Krystalle dans un bar appelait « Dragon's Bite » assise au comptoir en train de siroter un verre de cognac.

Soudain un homme entra dans le bar et s'assis à coter de Krystal

- Excuse- moi chérie, comment se fait 'il que ses hommes ne soit pas à tes pieds, déclara l'homme en question

Krystalle ne regarda même pas l'homme et se contenta de sourire

-Qu'est- ce qui vous dit que je les veux à mes pied et je vous ai pas encore autorisé à m'appeler chérie, répondit Krystalle

Krystalle sentit l'homme se rapproché d'elle

-Car si je veux t'appeler ma chérie c'est que je te veux et, sache que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, murmura l'homme dans son oreille.

Krystalle se tourna vers l'homme pour lui dire qu'elle n'était pas un objet mais elle resta interdit en voyant l'homme en question : Visage d'ange, cheveux châtains, yeux marrons c'était bel et bien l'originel Kol Michaelson. Krystalle se dit que le mieux à faire était de faire comme si de rien n'était et ne pas paraitre stressée ni de laissée sa peur paraitre.

-Et bien monsieur dont-je-ne-sais-toujours-pas-le-nom, aujourd'hui et un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche car vous n'aurait pas ce que vous voulez, dit Krystalle d'une voix froide.

L'homme en question rigola à plein poumon

- Penses-tu réellement que toi, tout juste vampirette vas empêcher le grand le beau Kol Michaelson de prendre ce qu'il … veut en l'occurrence toi chérie ?, déclara Kol Michaelson.

Krystalle commençait réellement à avoir peur, elle savait que Kol était réputait pour ses accès de violence extrême et en aucun cas elle voulait être la cible de ces dis accès.

-Et bien je vais au toilette peut être croiserons nous après, dit Krystalle avant de se diriger au toilette.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Krystalle chercha un accès à tous pris. Elle trouva son salut grâce à une fenêtre, elle y accéda facilement et pris la fuite à vitesse vampirique.

Krystalle arriva donc devant la maison de son cher « père » et se cacha derrière un mur, priant pour que Kol ne la retrouve pas. Quelque minute plus tard une voix se fit entendre dans les oreilles de Krystalle

-Bouhhhhh, cria une voix féminine

- Aaaaah, cria à son tour Krystalle avant de se retourner et de taper la personne qui avait osé lui faire peur.

Elle se rendit que c'était juste Lexie, elle devint horrifiée et se précipita à ses coté

- Lex' excuses moi je ne voulais pas te taper j'ai cru c'était lui, enfin quelqu'un de mal attentionnée.

- Lex', répondit Lexie, c'est mignon, continua- t-elle.

Krystalle et Lexie se fixèrent intensément se rapprochèrent mais une voix brisa le moment

-Krystalle qu'est- ce que tu sur cette fille

Les deux femmes se relevèrent précipitamment.

- Je t'attendais papa, déclara Krystalle.

Erik regarda Krystalle et Lexie puis Lexie et Krystalle

- Tu sais je n'ai rien contre les relations entre personne du même sexe.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent se mirent à rougir, puis Lexie prit la parole

- Aller Krystalle faut le faire maintenant sinon tu n'auras plus le courage ensuite.

Krystalle se dirigea vers son père se concentra

-Oublie que tu as une fille je n'ai jamais existée, n'essaye jamais de me trouver tu t'appelleras maintenant Erik Bronwater.

Une fois fait, les deux femmes attendirent le résultat qui ne se fit pas prié

- Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda Erik, puis il regarda l'endroit où quelque heures avant il y a des chèvres et où maintenant il n'en restait qu'une

- C'est vous qui avait tué mes chèvres ? demanda Erik.

Krystalle se sentit coupable d'avoir presque tuée toutes les chèvres, mais elle avait eu une faim magistrale et ses chèvres avaient à porter de crocs donc c'était un choix logique.

Lexie et Krystalle s'en allèrent de la maison d'Erik.

- Bon allait direction Mystic Falls faut je te présente mon ami Stefan Salvatore sa te dit ?, déclara Lexie

Krystalle ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle pensait à ce qui aurait pu arriver si Erik ne l'ai avait pas interrompu. Il fallut que Lexie répète sa question pour que Krystalle sorte de sa rêverie

-Oui bien sûr, on pourrait même rester là-bas non ?, demanda Krystalle

-On verra bien, allez en route on arrivera deux jours avant son anniversaire, dit Lexie en reprenant la route suivis de peu par Krystalle.

Quelque minute après leur disparition un groupe fit son apparition, il y avait une femme et trois hommes

-La famille Michaelson a trouvé sa nouvelle destination : Mystic Falls


	4. Mystic Falls

Deux jours plus tard Lexie et Krystalle se trouvèrent sur le perron de la pension Salvatore prêtent à entrer. Cependant, en tant que vampire, pour avoir accès à l'intérieur d'une maison il fallait l'accord du maître des lieux. Bien entendu Krystalle fit semblant de ne peux connaître cela et essaya de rentrer encore et encore faisant rire l'angélique Lexie.

-Et bien mademoiselle ne sais pas mettre un pied devant l'autre ?, questionna la jolie blonde.

- C'est sa moques-toi de moi. C'est comme si on m'avait interdit l'accès, s'indigna Krystalle. Lexie sourie devant la moue boudeuse de sa désormais meilleures amie. Elle regarda encore les tentatives désespéré du jeune vampire avant, de lui venir en aide. Ou plutôt une voix le fit pour elle.

-Tu sais tant que je ne te dirais pas d'entrer tu n'y arriveras pas, déclara la dîtes voix. En entendant cette dernière Lexie se retourna et se jeta dans les bras du propriétaire de cette voix.

- Stefan tu m'as manqué, s'écria Lexie d'une voix pleine d'émotion. En voyant la scène un sentiment de colère s'empara de Krystalle pour, elle ne savait quelle raison, fort heureusement celui-ci disparut quand Lexie se dégagea des bras de Stefan.

- Lexie toi aussi tu m'as manquée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, interrogea Stefan

- Et bien moi et ma chère amie Krystalle venons pour fêter ton anniversaire, dit toute joyeuse Lexie.

Stefan regarda l'amie de Lexie qui d'après ce qu'il avait compris s'appelait Krystalle. Il la détailla de la tête au pied et en conclu qu'elle était plutôt jolie bien que n'arrivant pas à la cheville d'Elena . De son côté Krystalle faisait de même, elle se disait que Stefan Salvatore avait tout pour plaire aux filles. Ni trop grand ni trop petit, une musculature développer, des yeux mélangeant le marron et le vert et des cheveux châtains coiffée soigneusement avec du gel, pas de doute il avait du charme. Ce fut Lexie qui brisa le silence.

-Elle est inoffensive, tu peux la laisser entrer, décréta celle-ci. Stefan regarda Lexie puis Krystalle

-Très bien si tu lui fais confiance, tu peux entrer s'exclama-t-il. Krystalle s'avança prudemment et tendit la main à Stefan

-Je ne veux pas te faire du mal promis, parole de vampire, dit-elle en sortant ses crocs. Stefan rigola franchement avant de serrer la main de Krystalle en sortant lui aussi ses crocs. Krystalle rejoignit vite Stefan dans son fou rire. Stefan et Elle se retournèrent vers Lexie et s'exclamèrent d'une même voix.

-Je crois que je vais bien l'aimer.

Finalement une ambiance joyeuse composait des rires des trois vampires envahit la pièce du manoir Salvatore.

La nuit était bien avancée mais Krystalle ne dormait toujours pas et cela pour deux raisons, d'une part elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et deuxième raison elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle décida donc de se balader dehors en attentant le petit jour. Elle avait trouvée refuge sur une branche d'un arbre lui donnant une vue panoramique de Mystic Falls. Soudain, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Elle décrocha rapidement sachant pertinemment que les seuls personnes pouvant l'appeler étaient les jumeaux.

-Allo, dit Krystalle d'une voix enjouée.

- Krystalle ma chérie j'ai une requêtes à te faire avant de crier tu es prêtes ? demanda Lou

-Je t'en prie je t'écoute, je ferai ce que je peux pour te satisfaire

- Je veux tout d'abords des autographes des frères Salvatore non en fait d'autant de gens que possible et maintenant je peux me défouler. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu es aussi possessive en ce qui concerne Lexie !?, cria à plein poumon Lou suivis d'un ça me dérange pas moi que tu sois possessive avec elle de Eden mais moi je dis sa je dis rien continua-t-il. Krystalle resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de réagir.

- Pour ta première requête chère Lou je verrai ce que je peux faire mais je ne te promets rien d'accord mais, concernant ta deuxième phrase je ne suis pas possessives compris quant à toi Eden épargne moi tes fantasmes douteux. Je ne ressens rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour elle rien d'autre RIEN D'AUTRE, cria d'une voix puissante Krystalle.

-Ma chère Krystalle tu te voile la face, … ce n'est pas mon fantasmes douteux c'est le fantasmes de tous les hommes… hétérosexuel cela vas de soi, dit Eden plein de sous-entendue.

-Ouais et bien ça ne sera pas demain la veille que sa arriveras car c'est juste une forte amitié.

- Et bien je veux bien d'une amitié comme celle-là avec toi, dois je te rappeler que tu allais l'embrassais près de la petite maison dans prairie de ton « père » à la Nouvelle-Orléans et encore je passe les mots doux et les rougissements intensifs. Avec elle t'était plus souvent rouge que blanc mais bref on doit raccrocher à plus Krystalle, répondit Eden avant de raccrocher sans plus de cérémonie

Krystalle était choqué et pensais inévitablement au moment cité par son meilleur ami. Ce pourrai-t-il qu'elle aime les femmes. Elle ne s'était jamais posée ce genre de questions pour elle c'était logique qu'elle aime les hommes. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais était attirée par un garçon encore moins par une fille donc, soit elle était tout simplement pas tombée sur le bon ou alors c'était plus complexe et qu' elle cherchait d'autres « atouts ». Rhh sa tête allait exploser, ses réflexions étaient sans queue ni tête. Elle était encore dans ses pensées lorsqu'une voix inconnue l'interrompit.

- Et bien que fait une demoiselle aussi distingué que vous dehors toute seule, en pleine nuit de surcroit

-Je dirai que votre demoiselle ne sait plus quoi pensée, répondit Krystalle sans pour autant regarder la personne à qui elle parler.

-Je vois, vous savez quand l'esprit est confus on dit que le cœur prends le relais pour vous aider à y voir plus clair dans l'obscurité.

-Et bien quelle était le sage homme à prononcer ce proverbe plein de bon sens ?, demanda Krystalle

-Et bien le sage homme doit être moi, il datte de quelques minutes, ravie qu'il vous plaise, répondit l'inconnu

-Si je suis votre proverbe ne vais-je pas souffrir davantage ?, interrogea Krystalle

-Et bien je dirai que non car vaut mieux vivre avec les risques qu'engendre le fait d'écoutait son cœur que de vivre toute sa vie avec des remords et des regrets surtout si vous vivez longtemps, répondit l'inconnu. Krystalle souriait, les paroles de l'inconnu lui faisaient du bien.

-Et si j'en tire de la tristesse seriez-vous là mon cher monsieur ?, questionna Krystalle

-Vous avez ma parole et je respecte toujours ma parole, dit l'inconnu

Quand Krystalle regarda l'inconnu qui l'avait aidée afin de le remercier, ses yeux restèrent figés sur la personne en face d'elle.


End file.
